T.U.F.F. Puppy Review/Transcript
Kitty: 'Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! '''Dudley: '*in a high voice* Hello? 'Kitty: '''Dudley, where are you? I've been eggnapped and I think it was Birdbrain! You're going down, Birdbrain! Whoops! Legs asleep! *falls over* ''(Intro) '''Dudley: ''Ni-ni-ni-ni-'' Kitty: ''Ni-ni-ni-nick!'' Dudley: '''Nick, nick, nick, nick, nick! '''Kitty: '''Oh yeah! '''Dudley: '''It's your birthday! '''Kitty: '''One, two, three, four! '''Dudley & Kitty: ''Nickelodeon!'' Dudley: 'My butt itches. Hey, do you guys like cliches? Do you especially like Butch Hartman cliches? What about spy cliches? Well, ''T.U.F.F. Puppy's got you covered for those who like their cliches with a side of extra cliche! For those who like the most cliched things imaginable, T.U.F.F. Puppy ''is one of those shows that's got everything you could ever want. However if you want ''literally anything else, ''T.U.F.F. Puppy ''is one of those ''very ''few shows that has absolutely ''nothing'' to offer whatsoever. Tell me if you've heard this premise before; a stupid dog. (shows a picture of 2 Stupid Dogs) ''Oh wow, that show has two of them. Well uh...this one only has one so i-it's not quite as good in that department. Uh...well how-how about a stupid dog show on Nickelodeon? Oh that's right, ''CatDog. W-what about a stupid dog in a Butch Hartman show? Oh-oh this is not working out very well, is it? Uh, maybe if we could add something a little bit new to the mix? What about a stupid dog with a snooty cat? Oh-oh yeah, CatDog ''again, '''DAMN YOU ''CATDOG!'' ''WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?! '''Oh-oh, that's right, it was even cliched when ''CatDog ''came out ''twenty years ago''! Quite honestly, I don't really know what to say about this show but go on and on about how there's nothing much to say. I'm gonna be frank with you. In terms of doing all of the Nick-o-Rama videos, this one was the hardest to actually write up, because there is just ''that little to say about T.U.F.F. Puppy. It's a secret agent show, which...is definitely different than what Butch Hartman has done before. The problem of course is that it's not different from what Nickelodeon has done before. Penguins of Madagascar, another show enveloped in spy themes was still airing when this show came out. So you had not one, but two spy shows going on at the exact same time on Nickelodeon. Not to mention you can get better spy shows on other networks. This was in the heyday of Archer. Maybe if you were a kid and couldn't watch Archer ''you might have gotten something out of this. Oh wait, no, ''Kids Next Door ''existed. I suppose that this show is ''slightly ''different than ''Penguins of Madagascar because the characters within it don't...just think ''that they're spies. Here's the thing though, characters who aren't really spies but think that they are, and not only that but think they're really good at it, make for much better characters and a more interesting premise than a show about a secret agent who's not good at being a secret agent. So, you're probably thinking that I'm just being..."surface deep" on this one. Uh...no. Like, how's the writing? The writing is a prime slice of Butch Hartman, with no one around to criticize his work. There's plenty of characters shouting that they're gonna do something stupid, before they do something stupid. That is the grand summation of this show's comedy. In the crossover short for instance, Dudley says that he's gonna start pressing buttons with his butt! For absolutely no reason! And then he starts doing it. That is a joke according to Butch Hartman. That is the grand sum of the Hartman style of writing. The only thing that's worth saying about this is do not do this. If you have any interest in writing do not ''ever do this. I never wanna see this kind of joke ever again. I don't...know what to say about this that I haven't said about even Fairly Oddparents, let alone Danny Phantom or whatever I'm gonna have to say for Bunsen is a Beast. So...i-in order to just, fill up time, I'm gonna set clips of this show to...CatDog ''theme because that-that's much more funny and much more fitting to me. ''(Cut to clips of the show with the CatDog theme being played over them) Was that lazy? Well, what I did took significantly more effort and was more original than what this show offered. This is one of those shows that puts in so little effort it makes you ask: why the hell should I put in any effort? Just avoid this one. Completely. It's not the '''''worst in the world I'll have to admit. I mean...it exists, because Butch Hartman wanted to make a spy show. But honestly, watching...episodes upon episode of this show, I have no idea why Butch Hartman wanted to tell a spy story. He obviously has no ideas with the genre. I'd rather leave this show as a five out of ten, where I have nothing to say, rather than watch more and more and get more pissed. Snaptrap: 'The Diabolical Order Of Mayhem! Oh, th-that's the voice you're going with for the villain. Okay, so let's leave it at a four out of ten. Hopefully this is a one-off issue and the voices in Butch Hartman's next show will be a little bit better. '''Mikey: '''Real fairies! *faints* '''Bunsen: '''Cosmo! Whee-ha-ha-ho! '''Cosmo: '''Bunsen! (unintelligible) Oh...'God no....Okay, to some it might be...debatable where Butch Hartman lost his talent, like a lot of people consider he lost it right around this time, but there is ''no ''debating that the guy clearly lost his 'hearing '''around now. I will hear no argument against the fact that Butch Hartman is legally deaf. '''Announcer: '''Next on Nickelodeon, it's- ''(Shows theme song for Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) (End Credits Theme: ) Category:Nick-o-Rama Category:Transcripts